Talk:Robert Baratheon
Background Hi, is all of this background is from season 2 or do I need to re-watch season 1 again, because I remember seeing any of that :/ thanks 01:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :The background section is for things that happened before the series begins. However everything in there was mentioned on screen at some point in the first season so if you remember absolutely none of it then a rewatch is a good idea.--Opark 77 07:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Did Robert not have a son with Cersei that died of a fever?Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 03:10, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, in the Tv series when Cersei goes to the sickbed of an injured Bran she talks about a first child that died as a baby, a dark-haired child. That's in "Kingsroad". She also mentions the child when she talks to Robert about Lyanna.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 03:40, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sigil Robert Baratheon's sigil is a stag with a crown, but I think the crown was only added when he became king. Before he was king he had a sigil of a stag without a crown. Unless I'm totally wrong, I can't remember where in the book I read this.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 03:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :...No one is questioning that. We already noted on the "House Baratheon" page that the stag of Baratheon only became a crowned stag after Robert usurped the throne. What are you posting this in response to?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Protected Why is this page fully protected? blue (talk) 16:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Robert's bastards No one knows exactly how many bastard children Robert has - even Varys might not have been able to account for all of them. At least to Tyrion, Varys admits that he knows of eight. That prophecy said he would have sixteen (though we aren't certain if that will be accurate). I just had a bad thought. Spoilers Spoilers Illyrio makes it a point in A Dance With Dragons to say that House Blackfyre "went extinct in the male line" - tacitly stating that a daughter survived at some point (and went on to have sons and/or daughters of her own). Varys is working with Aegon VI...though a popular theory is that Aegon VI isn't actually Rhaegar's son at all, but the last Blackfyre Pretender (the Blackfyres do have a disputed claim to the throne, so he isn't a nobody; he even looks like a Targaryen). So the thought occurred: Varys knew that Robert liked whores, and tried to track down his many bastards. What if...he had a female heir of House Blackfyre pose as a common whore or something during one of Robert's many parties, resulting in a son who was both Robert's son and a Blackfyre? Probably unlikely though, given that 1 - bastards technically can't inherit and he wouldn't want to endanger his plans, 2 - ...why put so much time and effort into the Blackfyres when he could have helped Viserys III? My guess is that maybe Varys was a Blackfyre supporter from the beginning - he rose to fame in Pentos, he could easily have run into the Golden Company and the Blackfyres at some point in his early career....thus the entire business of getting hired as Master of Whisperers by Aerys II was to ingratiate himself at court? Unlikely. But still...we don't comment enough on just how weird it is that a foreign-born guy with a mysterious past got promoted to Master of Whisperers - other than that fact that he's infamously and obviously very good at it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:08, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Claim to the Iron Throne The page states robert claimed the throne through his mother but she was an estermort not a targareyn. in the books he claims it through his targareyn grandma and orys baratheon i believe in the show orys baratheon may be the only possible claim. PLEASE SIGN ALL YOUR POSTS! Changed to grandmother because it is definitely not his mother. With that said, I don't think the show has ever stated that Robert's grandmother was a Targaryen. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 17:57, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Robert's deadly touch - a curse or just a coincidence? Curiously, all the Starks that Robert hugged, patted or shook hands with in the first episode (Ned, Catelyn, Robb and Rickon) - have been killed; those he did not touch (Sansa, Arya and Bran) - are still alive by the point the show reached. Based on that contradiction, there is a fan theory that Robert has somehow cursed the Starks he touched; similarly to the alleged curse of Harrenhal, it can be dismissed as a mere coincidence. Of course, we can simply wait till the next season and see: death of any of the surviving Starks will refute the theory. But for now, what do you think of the theory? Moonracer (talk) 13:30, October 20, 2018 (UTC)